3671 Whispymound Drive
3671 Whispymound Drive is a safehouse given to Franklin Clinton upon completion of Hotel Assassination by Lester, located on Whispymound Drive in Vinewood Hills. The reason for the house being given to him is the fact that Lester's portfolio was getting a "little successful", so he figured tangible assets would be the best investment, and for tax reasons someone needed to live there, so Franklin came to mind, especially to Franklin's relief as he wouldn't have to live with his aunt, Denise, anymore. Description The property is a modern house in Vinewood Hills with two floors, a garage, and an infinity pool and jacuzzi. In the driveway, Franklin's Personal Vehicles are parked adjacent to the road. A large living area with a kitchen to the right and stairs to the bedroom on the left. The it hen has a counter and an adjacent island, and a door is permanently open that leads to the deck. Outside, the deck, garage, and backyard are all connected at a staircae to he left. Downstairs, the bedroom is connected to a hall with three other inaccessible rooms. A walk-in closet is accessible in the bedroom. A door to the backyard is permanently open. Amenities *The player may save the game and/or advance time by eight in-game hours by using Franklin's bed in his bedroom. *The player may change Franklin's clothes by using his walk-in closet. *The player may interact with Chop if he is at his doghouse near the jacuzzi outside. *Two health kits are located within the safehouse: one on the island in the kitchen and one on the dresser in Franklin's bedroom. *Franklin can operate the TV in the living area. *Franklin can sit on they couch in the living area, which also allows use of the TV. *Franklin can take a hit from his bong on a table in the far-left of the living area. *Franklin can use his laptop on the island in the kitchen. *Franklin can drink a glass of wine on the island in the kitchen. Trivia * Unlike every other safehouse in the game, all three protagonists can enter the house due to a door in Franklin's bedroom as well as a door in the kitchen being permanently open. Only Franklin can save and interact with things in the house, however. * The name of the street may be a reference to a quote from the British comedy series, Garth Marenghi's Darkplace, in which fictional horror writer Garth Marenghi suggests the term "Wispy Mound" as a more mature term for vagina. * On one of the bookshelves, there is a book called "Red Dead", written by J. Marston. This is a reference to [http://reddead.wikia.com/Red_Dead_Redemption Red Dead Redemption], another Rockstar game. "J. Marston" refers to either protagonist John Marston, or his son Jack; the latter seems more likely, as Jack was always interested in reading, and one day writing, books. * Using the bed advances time by 8 hours. * After 100% Completion a T-Shirt saying I (heart) LS is put on Franklin's bed. Bugs *Sometimes when changing the time from night to day by sleeping in the bed the light level changes before the save screen appears. *If Franklin has a "Full Spartan" beard it will briefly turn into a stubble druring the wine drinking sequence. Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Notable Residents *Lester Crest (owner) *Franklin Clinton *Chop Vehicles *Franklin's Buffalo & Bagger. Mission Appearances *Hotel Assassination *The Bureau Raid (Roof Entry Only) *Lamar Down *Something Sensible *The Time's Come *The Third Way de:3671 Whispymound Drive es:Mansión de Franklin en Vinewood Hills Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V